Surviving the Woods
by Tropicalna
Summary: Xenmas decides that it’ll be great for the entire organization to get some fresh air, so he drags them out to the Monstro Camp Site for a week. Monstro Camp will never be the same again.


**Surviving the Woods**

**Xenmas decides that it'll be great for the entire organization to get some fresh air, so he drags them out to the Monstro Camp Site for a week. Monstro Camp will never be the same again.**

**Inspired by XFamousXLastXWordsX stories, Nobodies in Hershey Park, and Akatsuki Goes On Vacation.**

**iclimDsrea/Disclaimer**

**The Kingdom Hearts Characters do not belong to me. They belong to Square Enix and the Walt Disney Company.**

**The Naruto Cast, which will be making the occasional appearance here and there, do not belong to me either. They belong to Kishimoto Mashashi.**

**Monstro Park, and anyone who does not belong in either of the series said above, belong to me, unless said otherwise.**

**Key**

"**Word" Talking**

'_**Thought**_**' Thinking**

* * *

Demyx was having a particularly nice dream. He had just build the greatest water park, and since he made it, he was able to ride on all the rides for free! Just as he was being surrounded by beautiful girls, he felt a most intense pain in his stomach.

"ARGH!" Demyx curled up in pain as Roxas pranced away, having tackled the water user in the stomach.

"Wake up, Demyx! Xenmas called a meeting!" The younger boy sounded overly cheerful for that time of the morning.

Demyx growled and pushed himself up, glaring at Roxas. "Did you _have_ to wake me up like that?"

Roxas nodded. "Xenmas said it was urgent, and to get you all to the meeting room as soon as possible."

The light brown haired man groaned. "Are the others up yet?"

"Everyone except-"

"Axel you fucking retard! Get back here so I can kill you!" Larxene's angry voice came echoing down the hallway.

There was a high pitched girly scream, followed by Axel rushing past the open doorway, closely pursued by a very angry Larxene.

"Yea, everyone's up." Roxas said after a few seconds of silence.

Demyx sighed, closing his eyes and then opening them slowly. "Fine." He sailed out of bed and landed neatly in front of the closet, clad only in boxers. He slid open the closet door and took out his favorite trench coat, not that it was different from any of the others, and put it on.

"Let's go." Demyx trudged after Roxas who merrily skipped all the way to where the meeting room.

It seemed that they were the last ones there, besides Xenmas. Everyone was chatting or talking, or, in Larxene's case, fuming. In her quest to kill Axel, she had forgotten to put on her trench coat, and thus, was now sitting down in just her pajamas, which were a light blue, complimentary to her eyes. They comfortably hugged her lithe form, bordering on the edge of 'cute' and 'sexy'.

Axel was over chatting with Zexion and Marluxia, but Demyx could not help but see that he kept an eye on Larxene, a faint blush on his cheeks. Either Larxene hadn't noticed, or she was ignoring it.

Roxas took note of the situation. He slyly sidled next to Axel. "Are we getting naughty thoughts up there, Axel?"

At the mention of 'Axel' and 'Naughty Thoughts' together in a sentence, Larxene's head jolted up, and her eyes narrowed, locking onto Axel.

Axel snarled. "Roxas, if I somehow survive this, I'll be sure that you're next on Larxene's hit list."

Roxas only smiled innocently and leaped out of the way as Larxene came hurtling at Axel with her weapons out.

With a yelp, Axel started running around the room, sending chairs flying.

"Enough!" thundered a voice.

Everyone froze in whatever they were doing as Xenmas entered the room.

"Assemble! And put the chairs back in place, if they're not broken." Xenmas growled, rubbing his temples at the sight of the mess.

Several minutes later all but one of the chairs had been restored to their former places, the last one had had its leg broken off. Ironically, it was Roxas's chair, so he was forced to stand until they got a new one in. In a way Axel felt he had won in some kind of imaginary battle, but knew the war had yet to yield a victor.

Xenmas had his own comfy leather chair, which he occupied at the moment, glaring at them all as if they had done some unspeakable sin.

"Listen up and listen well, because I'm only saying it once. I'm sick and tired of the boring scenery here, so I've decided that we're all going to go camping." He suddenly declared.

It was only a matter of seconds before the complaints started.

"But it's allergy season! I'll be miserable!"

"Nooo! I can't be separated from my precious video games!"

"You've got to be kidding me! I'll be bitten all over by mosquitoes, and then I'll be itching for days!"

"Sweet! I'll be surrounded by flammable objects!"

"Axel, don't you dare burn down the wildlife!"

Well, Axel always had been the odd ball….

"Shut up!" Xenmas ordered, putting a silence to the racket.

"Zexion, just take your allergy medicine, Xaldin, I'm sure you can go a week without your electronics, and Vexen, use bug spray. Oh, Axel, it would be most _wise_ if you kept a careful check on your fire."

Axel shivered slightly at the warning that was laced with his Superior's words.

"Anything else?" Xenmas asked.

Everyone shook their heads.

"Good. We'll be leaving at 2:30 in the afternoon; you have a little over five hours to pack, you'll all need a swimsuit." Without another word Xenmas left.

"Well…I guess we pack now." Xaldin left the room, the other members not too far behind him.

* * *

And so, five hours later found Organization XII waiting outside the Castle that never was, waiting for Xenmas to show up with their mode of transportation. (You seriously didn't expect them to walk the entire way, did you?)

Vexen was studying a map of the entire forest that they were supposed to be camping in.

"Hey Vixen, what's the name of the site we're staying at?" Roxas asked.

Vexen looked up and glared at the younger boy. "I told you not to call me that." He hissed. "The name of the site is called Monstro Lake."

Roxas tilted his head. "Monstro is the name of a whale. Are we camping in a whale."

Vexen twitched. "No, that's just what the place is called."

"Why is it called that?" Roxas asked.

"Because the entire forest looks like a giant whale and the lake just happened to be at the same place a normal whale's would be." Vexen answered impatiently.

"So…we're camping in a whale." Roxas deducted.

"No! Here, look at it!" Vexen thrust the map into the blonde's hands.

Roxas studied it for a bit before exclaiming, "Hey, the whole forest looks like a whale! And the lake is right where a real whale's stomach would be!"

Vexen suppressed the urge to strangle the boy.

"Hey, look! Here's comes the….oh god…you have got to be kidding me." Larxene faltered.

Coming up the road was a bus. A yellow school bus, just like the ones used to pick up and drop off kids to and from school.

Axel, Demyx, and Zexion gagged.

Xaldin sighed and shook his head.

The bus came to a halting stop in front of them, spewing black smoke.

"This bus is a danger to the environment." Marluxia muttered as the door opened, revealing Xenmas in the driver's seat.

"Get on." He said gruffly.

Larxene growled. "Hell no. I refuse to set foot on that piece of scrap metal!"

Several minutes later however, with a lot of cursing, punching, kicking and whatnot from several of the members, they were all on the bus.

Larxene was hunched as low as possible in her seat, embarrassed and angry.

Axel, in an attempt to calm himself, was peeling away the leather on his seat with his nails.

Saix was listening to his I-pod, which he had stashed in his pocket.

Xaldin was staring straight ahead, while Roxas and Demyx were having a thumb war.

Vexen had taken out a pad and was writing down equations and the like.

Marluxia was pinching his nose, trying to blot out the smell of exhaust fumes, continually mutter about how the bus was polluting the earth.

Zexion was reading a book about leeches.

And so on. In short, they were already bored. And they hadn't even left yet.

Xenmas closed the doors and started to drive away.

Thus began their week at Monstro Lake.

* * *

**Hmmm, I feel the ending was a bit rushed, but…oh well. That's seriously up to you guys.**

**Constructive Criticism and Compliments are welcome. Flames and Spams will be laughed at.**

**Tropi**


End file.
